City girl? Farm? WORK! Harvest Moon: MM
by peekaboo789
Summary: *Chp16* Abbi is a blunder headed girl who has decided to skip her eduaction and go to country to start her own life. But because of the Harvest goddess turning to stone she now has to to things to obtain these musical notes, like getting married. OCxKurt
1. Flower Bud Village, Abbi has arrived!

Note: I have this story also posted on my quizilla account peekaboo789 so Don't think I'm stealing because I'm not.

Story Start

"Wow, so this is Flower Bud Village...wow, look at all the cute little houses." Abbi whispered quietly as she stood in the town square, looking at her future life. She was a city girl, bored with the life of fast food, materials, make-up, and solitude. She lived by her self in a tiny apartment in the city for two years, and already she was desperate for something more.

She had read about a farm for sale and decided that was what she needed; Fresh air, a big house, and something to keep her going. The fog was starting to lift off of the cobble stone square, and Abbi could finally see the houses better.

"Hello there? Are you here for the new farm?" A soft and gentle voice of an elderly man called out through the fog. He was short, with brown hair that was balding, and a giant top hat to go with his red suit. He was the mayor for sure. She bowed nervously, throwing her blonde hair behind her ear. The mayor smiled, and bowed as well.

"Yes, I am. I'm Abbi." She wheezed out, trying to be polite. The mayor took her hand lovingly, patting it with great excitement and joy.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes. It's good to meet you Abigail."

"Abbi."

"Right, Abigail, There are three lots you could choose from. We have a nice place on the river, a place by the sea, and a place in the town. Which one would you like? Oh, I'm Theadore by the way." Theador stated happily, still patting Abbi's hand once again. She sweat dropped; She didn't know that you had to choose a farm area. Abbi placed a finger to her lip.

"Uh, how much to they cost?"

"Oh, they are all the same price."

"Okie Dokie...I'll have the lot by the sea then." She stated, reaching into her pocket to find her leather wallet. Abbi had taken out all of her life savings back in the city to spend on this farm. Hopefully, she would be able to make more money with this new land. If not…then she was screwed. Abbi handed him the money, sighing as the gold left her fingers. She couldn't help but sniffle as she saw them glint.

"Thank you, we'll have our carpenters make your house right away. Although I don't trust those interns, they're still new to the business." Theadore covered his mouth, whispering in Abbi's ear the last part. She stopped.

"What...wait? I don't have a house?" She felt her hopes drop to the ground along with her heart and backpack. "Where am I going to stay?" She cried, wiping the tears from her eyes. Theadore jerked back, watching the waterfall of tears stream down her face. He waved his hands reassuringly.

"Oh, don't worry Miss Abbi! We have an Inn just down the street!" He patted her back lovingly, trying to get her to stop crying. Abbi sniffled and wiped away the tears.

"Okay, but I'm going to design my house! I'm going to give my designs to the Carpenters!" She raised her fist in the air, a etermined smile spread across her face.

**"Flower Bud Village! Abbi has arrived!"**

**...**

An hour had gone by since Theadore had given Abbi the grand tour. Every house was different so she could easily remember where they were and what they were for. By now She had become tired from her long trip on the airplane and that sudden scare of being homeless, so she decided that maybe it was time to go to the Perch Inn. Abbi yawned greatly, opening the front doors to the Inn when she noticed that… She. Was. Completely. _**Broke!**_

_'Dammit! I gave that Theadores guy all my money for the land! What am I going to do?!"_ She gripped her thoughts together with the little patience she had left. What was going to do? She couldn't just mooch off some strangers? She'd get a bad reputation, not to mention arrested.

"Hey! You! Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" A blonde girl with a tied back ponytail with a green and black out fit yelled at Abbi angrilly, tapping her foot. She was just about Abbi's age , quite tall, but had matured more than Abbi her self had. Abbi jumped at her sudden harsh voice and laughed nervously. This girl was like one of the models in the farming magazines Abbi had used to reasearch faming.

"U-Uh…s-sorry…" She mummbled, stepping in the building slowly as she rubbed her hands togathor to avoid the harsh gaze from the woman. She trailed every one of Abbi's steps with her eyes, bt then smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I haven't seen you 'round these parts? I'm Gwen and this is my Uncle's Inn. Welcome and make your self comfortable." She led Abbi to a small dining table and gave her a menu. She sat down next to Abbi, her head resting on her hands.

"Uh, well, hi. I'm Abbi and I new, and. Im broke so..."

"Oh no, Its okay! We heard about you from Theadore! He called us and said you'd be coming' so we made a special place for you until your house is built. _If_ It gets built. Poor Woody has to put up with Kurt and Joe every day. Sigh, they can't even nail a piece of wood together." Gwen sighed, grabbing Abbi a cup of warm milk. She smiled and took a drink for her self as well.

"Oh! That reminds me, I've got to draw out my sketches for my house!" Abbi exclaimed, taking out a small scratch sheet of lose leaf paper from her backpack and started sketching with a runny ink pen. Gwen looked at her face with interest, trying to figure something what Abbi had in mind for her new house.

"How old are you, Honey?" She asked, gripping Abbi's chin and lifting it up so she could see evey aspect of the girl's face. Abbi sweat dropped and stuttered. No one in the city would be this bold, or nice. Too tell the truth, Abbi was kind off, freaked out.

"I-I'm is 18 ma'am."

"Thats nice, I'm 20. And don't call me ma'am!" She swatted at Abbi's head with the side of her hand. Abbi yellped and rubbed the bump that began to grow and sting, but she continued to work on her house drawing.

"Yay! Its done!:

**TA DA**

"Thats your house?"

"Yup!"

"Where is the door?"

"Oh!" Scribble. "Right here!"

"Oh..." Gwen's cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold in her bubbling laugh. Abbi stared dully at her, not liking her criticism on her piece of art. Although, it did look like a kinder gardener drew it, but she liked it anyway.

"Well, it's getting late, and you looked pretty tired. You should go to bed. My Uncle will be home tomorrow so get your rest. I'll call you down for break fast tomorrow." Gwen patted Abbi's back, and pointed to the stairs. Abbi smiled at her hospitality, and for once she knew that she was going to like it here, allot. Abbi smiled again and headed up the stairs to her temporary new room.

_'Tomorrow is going to be a big day.'_

To be continued...


	2. Abbi's house Adventure! Part:1

Abbi slept in the room on the second floor to the Perch in. This was the first night she was out of the city, and she had hardly slept at all. Her new house was to be built tomorrow, and her new life was to officially begin. Morning broke through the white curtains, and shinned down on her face. She had been awake since the early morning hours, but didn't want to move an inch.

"I think I'll just, stay here." Abbi whispered out loud. Talking to her self was normal, well, for her anyway. It wasn't her fault that she lived by her self in an apartment since she was seventeen. She was going to go to college, but her parents couldn't afford to pay tuition, so off Abbi went. But living on a farm had been her dream since child hood, and that dream was on the tip of her fingers.

Abbi shielded the blaring sun out of her eyes, and decided that staying in bed will make her go blind. So, she flung her tired and sore legs from walking so much yesterday, and grabbed her leather suitcase. So many cloths to choose from, and Abbi so desperately wanted to fit in, but what could she wear? Most of her cloths where from the city, and those styles clearly didn't apply to the country folk.

Abbi sorted through the high-class dresses, jeans, business suits, and finally came across her old blue overall jean dress. Complete with light brown leather cowboy boots. She cringed, but hey, if it was to make her fit in?

"How do I look, Gwen?" Abbi asked, twirling slightly and watching the stiff jean dress sway. Gwen was the niece of the owner of the Perch Inn, and so far Abbi's first friend here in Flower Bud Village. With her tough girl disposition, and outfit to go along with it, she was the best person to go for constructive criticism.

"You look...nice?" She stated, cocking her head to the side to get a better look at the city girl. She was holding a porcelain mug with coffee, and sat at the dinning table. Abbi frowned, did she really look...nice?

"Nice? I guess that's okay, but do you think I'll fit in?"

"Honey, you fit in like a red fox in a snow field."

"Thanks..."

"Now that's not a nice thing to say, Gwen." Doug, Gwen's Uncle who Abbi had met that morning, was standing at the cash register paying bills. He looked allot like Gwen actually, well, to the extent that she knew they were related. He had dark sandy blonde hair and a matching eye color along with his mustache that covered his upper lip. He was a kind old man, and a father figure to Gwen while she was away from home.

"Thanks, Doug. That makes me feel better." Abbi said, opening the front door to the Inn. It was time to go to the Woodshop and make a request. With her poorly drawn blueprint in one hand, and ambition in the other, Abbi was ready to set off.

"Be sure to ask for Woody's help! The newbies will mess everything up." Gwen called after her, but she was already out the door and on to the cobble stone streets. The scenery was lovely in the spring, and Abbi caught sight of a couple of wild animals wondering around. It made her wonder when the first festival would take place. She didn't need to walk that far when she ended up in front of a wooden building right next to her property.

Abbi sighed, thanking the heavens that she didn't get lost and herbody found some where on the roads. Yes, she was very pessimistic and had low self-esteem ever since high school. And not going to college made it worse. She walked inside the building.

"H-Hello?" She called, nervous about the new environment. It was practically empty, save for a small old man standing at the counter. He seemed as old as her grandpa and reminded her allot about him. Abbi guessed that was the Woody Gwen had told her about. The old man spoke up, clearing his throat first.

"Hello, you must be Abigail?"

"Uh, Abbi sir."

"Ah, Abbi, its nice to meet you. Thomas told me about you. Welcome to Flower Bud Village." He said warmly, motioning the nervous girl in to the building. She hesitated, but did so. "Is there anything I could do for you today?"

"Uh, yeah, now that you mention it. I have like, no home right now and I need a place to sleep and well, live. So I was wondering if you would build me a house. I assume that Thomas gave you money already?" Abbi answered handing him the blue prints of her "house". He stared down at the drawing intently, maybe he couldn't see very well. He smiled, and started drawing on a blue paper.

"So you want just a small one story house?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Kurt! Joe! Get your asses out 'ere and go with this nice young lady to her land and set up the site!" Abbi jumped at his sudden change in mood, and tried her best to hide her racing heart. Loud noises and loud people where not one of her specialties well, not now at least.

"Okay! Were on our way!"

"What ever..." Two boys about Abbi's age or older walked out from the back of the building, their cloths covered in saw dust. They looked related, maybe brothers because their brown hair and eyes matched perfectly in color. One of them had spiky hair and was wearing an army print vest and headband thing, and the other a star spangled bandana and striped shirt. Abbi bowed quickly, hiding her nervous face. Sadly, she never really comfortable with guys her age.

"This is Abbi, the newest member of the Flower Bud family, so I want you to take care of her while your out." Woody said sternly, patting them on the back. The one wearing the star bandana smiled and grabbed Abbi's hand. The other just stared like she wasn't even there.

"I'm Joe, and this is my brother Kurt! Nice to meet you!" Joe said, shaking her hand. Abbi forced a smile, and took back her hand quickly, not wanting him to feel the sweat forming.

"Uh, well, I'm Abbi. Nice to meet you!"

_'Damn my shyness to hell.'_

"We should get going if you want your house done by tomorrow..." Kurt said while walking towards the door. Abbi's jaw dropped.

"Tomorrow?! That's so fast! Shouldn't it take at least a week?!"

"Nah, we've done houses like this many times..."

"O-Okay then. My property is right down the street." Abbi said while following Kurt out the door. Joe followed behind too, a giant grin formed across his eager face. It made Abbi think of her family, and how much she missed them. Joe and Kurt were about her age and already been working in a Woodshop. "So, how long have you all lived here?" She asked, trying to break the solemn ice that was between each of the teens. Joe smiled again; answering the question before his brother even noticed she had said a word.

"Oh, we've been here for two years!" He said excitedly. Did he eat sugar for breakfast? Abbi didn't even notice that she was standing on her vast piece of land by the sea.

"Oh, here we are!" She stated, spreading her arms out wide. They stared at her, waiting for the girl to do something. "So, aren't you going to start building?"

"No, we have to find out a place for your house..." Kurt replied dully, looking around the area. Well, that could have gone better.

"How about in that corner?" Abbi pointed to the far edge of the lot where the trail met her land.

"Cool, and now we can start building!"

To be continued...


	3. Abbi's house Adventure! part:2

Abbi watched silently while the two apprentices marked and measured where her new house would be. She was excited, but she couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something drastic and crucial, but what was it?

"Maybe I left the light on? No, Gwen would have turned that off by now. Did I forget to eat breakfast? I think so, but that's not it...Damn it!" Abbi said, patting her head for what ever was tearing at her brain. Gwen had said something this morning, but she just couldn't remember. She continued to talk to her self, not knowing that the two newbies where staring at the girl like she had just escaped from mental institution. Although, Abbi did get that allot.

"She's talking to herself?" Joe whispered, handing the measuring tape to his brother Kurt. Kurt sighed, measuring the last part of land.

"This town always attracts loons..." He replied, throwing the tape back. Joe frowned; he had already decided that Abbi was going to be a good friend. He did that with every new person he met. Kurt on the other hand didn't give a damn about human life other than his brother and Woody.

"No! No! No! What did Gwen tell me to tell him to tell them! What?! I'm confused...!"

"Hey, Loony, we're done..." Kurt called out, not caring weather or not Abbi was offended. Joe smiled nervously while elbowing his brother in the side.

"Don't say that! Its not nice."

"It's not like she heard me anyway...look."

Abbi continued to ponder and not hear a word hey where saying. She was too busy thinking about what Gwen said, and too sleep deprived to care. Joe sighed in relief; he didn't want to lose a potential friend.

"Lets just go..."

"And leave Abbi?! No, Woody will get mad! She's a friend of his granddaughter!"

"Who cares...?" Kurt started walking off the land and back to the woodshop. Joe hesitated, but followed after his brother, taking one last look at Abbi. _'Why is Kurt acting more distant and mean than usual?'_

* * *

"No, No, No, No! What was it? Oh well, I should check on how they're...doing?" Abbi looked around the plot of land to find it completely empty, except for her of course. They must have left when Abbi was deep in thought. "Damn it!" She shouted, walking on the trail and towards the Woodshop.

"Those boys are going to pay for leaving me...!" Inside the Woodshop, Joe and Kurt where practicing their wood cutting skills for the new house they where building, not knowing that the owner was pissed as hell for being left alone. Joe was feeling a bit guilty for leaving the new girl there, and not telling her that he way leaving with his brother, but Kurt did say that he was leaving. He looked up at his brothers emotionless a content face. He wanted to ask why he was being so, cold. Well, more so than usual. Most days Kurt would be sarcastic, but today he was just plain mean.

"Kurt?" Joe asked, putting down his saw. Kurt looked up barely, and set down his saw too. He could tell Joe wanted to lecture him, again.

"What Joe? If it's about your fishing pole braking I said I was sorry, I fell on it on accident."

"No its not that, its just...you've been really mean to Abbi." Kurt looked up at the ceiling and rubbed the back of his head. He hated when Joe acted like this, it wasn't his fault that he was jus cold. It wasn't that he didn't like Abbi; it's just that he didn't like another person moving in to Flower Bud Village. He moved here for space, not for a crowded city. And now that another person had come, it mint more and more people would fallow.

"Its not like she card anyway. She was too busy talking with herself to care." He answered, facing his brother. Joe smiled weakly. It was true that Abbi didn't seem to notice that he was being mean, so maybe there was still a chance to be friends.

* * *

"T-Those jerks! I gave them money and this is how they repay me? I'm going to...Hey!" Abbi slammed the door open with enough strength to push down three body building men. Kurt and Joe jumped, a sweat drop forming on there fore heads. She scowled, stomping in to the building slowly, each pound like a t-rex. Joe and Kurt where too afraid to even face her, let alone talk to her in this state of mind. Abbi grabbed each of them by the shirt and lifted them above the ground.

"Have you any respect for women! It was so rude to just leave me! You could have told me you where leaving!"

"We did..."

"What?"

"We did tell you, but you where to busy talking to your imaginary friend..." Kurt stated, not showing any emotion at all. Abbi blushed and scratched her cheek. It was her fault after all. She was known to zone out when she had something big on your mind.

"R-Really? Oh, I'm sorry. Ha...I hope me can forget this ever happened..." Abbi set them on the ground and started walking backwards out the door, not wanting to attract any more of the evil aura forming behind them. "I-I'll be off then!" And with that she raced out the front door.

"What a Loon..." They said in unison.

* * *

"You got lost in thought...?" Gwen chuckled, pouring the embarrassed girl a glass of warm milk. She had totally made a fool of her self, and she never took that sort of thing lightly. Abbi sighed weakly and spun her spoon in your glass of milk, not wanting to drink it.

"I must have looked so...stupid."

"I bet you did. Now did you remember to ask specifically for Woody to build your house?"

**Snap**

"That was it! I totally forgot!" Abbi yelled while slamming her head on the table, trying to kill her self in the process. "Oh well, they did say they built houses like this before..."

"Yeah, and ruined them. Lets hope this time they don't mess it up big time." Gwen scoffed, sitting in the chair next to her. Abbi was so embarrassed and felt like she should just live in the hotel, but Abbi knew that sooner or later she was going to want her own space.

"I'll pray that nothing goes wrong."

"Good Luck..."

To be continued...


	4. A new house and a new family!

Note, I'm making Jamie a girl in this story because In the real game is you marry jamie the story will end. So, Jamie will be a girl instead of a guy like he normally is if your a girl. But this is my story! And i think it'll be funnier. and personally I think he looks like a girl.

* * *

Abbi pressed her forehead into the cool glass door to the Perch Inn. One day had passed since she requested her house to be built, and she was scared shitless about what the outcome would be. Unpleasant thoughts of burning, exploding, and rickety old houses filled her mind, and after what she ha done to the people building her house, she wasn't surprised if they decided to set traps up in her living place. Abbi wanted to go see, but her body wouldn't let her go past the front door.

"Aren't you going to check out your new house?" Gwen called out from the cash register. Her uncle Doug had left to Sugar Village to go to a rising Inn convention and wouldn't be back until the spring horse race on the 17th, so until then Gwen got to do what ever she wanted with the Inn. Abbi looked back at her new best friend; since she was the first person she met other than the Mayor, with pleading eyes. She sighed, walking out from the register and grabbed Abbi's hand.

"C'mon, I'll come with you to the Workshop." She said, leading the confused girl out of the door way and onto the dirt trail leading to the Workshop, and her new house. Surprisingly, the two girls made it to the Workshop at a very fast rate. She pushed open the door happily and said- "Hey Gramps! What's up?" Gramps? Woody was standing at the front desk just like when Abbi had first met him. But this time, Joe and Kurt where right by the front door, staring at her and Gwen. Abbi looked down, still embarrassed about her stupidity.

"Gwen! What a surprise! What brings you here?" Woody asked, walking up to his granddaughter. Gwen pushed Abbi up front, smiling happily.

"We came to see her new house!" Gwen said and held Abbi's stiff shoulders. She smiled weakly, waving nervously and wondering if the boys had told Woody about the break out she had.

"Ah, that one turned out surprisingly well."

"Yeah, we did a good job on your house for sure!" Joe called out while placing a hand on Abbi's other shoulder. Kurt walked up too, but didn't make eye contact, which seemed weird.

"We even put furniture in too..." Kurt stated, walking right past her. Abbi smiled gratefully and hugged each and every one of them. Except for Kurt, he kind of pushed her off, but she didn't care! She had a house! And it was time to go check it out!

* * *

"Uwah, Its, its, _perfect!_" Abbi mused, leaned against the wooden door to her new house. It lacked color, but it was her house. _Her_ house, not a loud smelly apartment owned by a pervy landlord that only rented out to young women. Abbi actually had a house that she could do what ever she wanted with. No more loud neighbors, beeping cars, and bright lights, She was actually happy for once in her life.

"Oh, If Gwen could see how much I love this house!" She sighed, hugging the front door. Gwen had stayed at the Woodshop to talk with her grandfather since she hadn't in a long time, and Joe and Kurt where too busy to come and show Abbi the house, but she liked surprises. "I love you!"

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Huh?"

Abbi turned to face a girl around her age with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dress with an apron and was carrying a basket that seemed to be barking?

"Oh, uh no! No, not at all! I was just-- oh never mind. I'm Abbi." She said nervously, pushing her self off the wooded door. The girl smiled, but looked a tad bit troubled. She held out the basket.

"I'm Ellen, my father runs the Blue Sky Ranch, and about six weeks ago our Dog gave birth to puppies, but unfortunately not all of them were sold. So as a gift to the neighbor hood we've decided that since your going to be a farmer you should have a herding dog." Ellen handed Abbi the basket carefully. Abbi excited out of her mind! A new puppy! Oh Joy! What would it look like? She opened the basket and were face to face with...the most retarded looking dog she had ever seen. It was a light brow color with beady eyes and a big nose. It barked happily, and well, licked her cheek. No wonder he wasn't sold. "I know he isn't much to look at, but he is very sweet with children and is very smart!" Ellen said quickly, patting the dog on the head. Abbi stared into its beady eyes and felt a twinge of compassion.

"Its...cute? I'll name you--" A warm spot appeared on her dress since she had taken the dog out of the basket. Abbi cringed, and held the dog out in front of her, glaring with hatred. "-Puddles." She finished while forcing a very pitiful smile. Ellen bowed grateful that the new girl decided to keep the puppy, and began to walk off.

"Our family sells farm animals, so once you have a barn come on in. If you see a boy in the field that's my cousin, Blue, so don't be afraid." She smiled one last time before running down the trail.

"I have a feeling that we aren't going to get along, Puddles." Abbi mumbled as she patted the Dog on the head and stepped inside the house. She loved Dogs, but first impressions where everything right? She set puddles on the ground and lay down on the bed Kurt had given her.

"So this is my new house! Squeal!" She closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Little sprites gathered around a beautiful young woman with flowing purple hair and four matching wings. She was the harvest Goddess from myths, and something seemed to be troubling her. Harvest Sprites gathered around her with troubled expressions. _

_"Humans had gotten so bad, I have to leave. I can't take it anymore..." Her melodic voice drained as she turned to stone. The harvest sprites grieved and turned to a purple haired girl with a sad expression. _

_"Jamie, we need you to help gather magical notes to save her! We'll find help."_

_"I don't need help..." _

_"But..."_

_"No buts!" The harvest sprites watched sadly as there only hope wouldn't let them give her help. _

_"We're going to ask the new girl to help as well."_

To be continued...


	5. The hell is a Harvest Sprite?

Abbi tossed and turned in her bed, freezing cold and not able to shut her eyes with out an odd dream of sprites and goddesses entering her brain every time she shut her weary eyes hoping for sleep. She figured this lack of sleep was caused by the new environment of her new house, which she still loved even though it lacked a floor board in the bathroom that could be lethal to her health, and toes, but she still loved it any who.

"I-I-I l-l-l-love you h-h-house!" Abbi stammered while cuddling Puddles for warmth along with every other piece of cloth she had, even her cloths where pilled up on her. Spring was just starting, but it would take a while for it to warm up at night, so for now she had to suffer with no heating. "Tom-marrow, I'll go to Gwen's for breakfast and some hot chocolate." She whispered petting her puppy behind the ears. Abbi smiled quietly from the small bit of warmth that friction had given her, and turned over to face the calendar to see what was coming up on the agenda. It was the 8th of spring, and also the egg festival. Apparently she had missed the new years festival, but oh well.

"Oh crap, does that mean I can't go to Gwen's?! It'll be closed...and I don't have eggs...dammit!" Abbi tugged one more time on your cloths/covers, and closed her eyes to try and tone out the cold. She had an odd feeling that this day would be different.

* * *

"Hmmm... Do you think I really need an egg?" Abbi asked her self... err ...Puddles, while getting ready to walk out the door and on to the town square. She was excited to go to her first festival, but she felt a tad bit uneasy. She'll probably meet up with Joe and Kurt and make a fool out of her self again, and that is a very great possibility. Abbi sighed and waved to puddles.

The girl opened her makeshift door and stepped out side aimlessly staring up at the sky.

**"Ouch!"**

"Wha...?! Three small people, sort of, where standing out side Abbi's door staring up at her with angry eyes. They were wearing different color suites and had pointy ears, but one of them was rubbing his head. She stared down at them for a second and said- "Why is Santa letting elves come to my house?"

"We're not elves, you idiot."

"…Elves are mean! Go away!"

**"We're not **_**elves**_**!"** they yelled in unison at this girl's stupidity, It wasn't your fault that all she knew where elves. Hell, they looked like elves to her and probably to any other citizen here.

"Then what are you?" She asked, smiling a forced smile after being called an idiot. They sighed heavily and took a long deep breath of air.

"We're Harvest Sprites." They said in unison while smiling a very cute smile. Abbi quickly fell to her knees and scooped them up in her arms faster than light its self.

"Awe, you guys are so- the hell is a harvest sprite?" Abbi stated with an odd look on her face. A small vein started popping up on their foreheads.

"You stupid idiot! Why the hell do we have to have your help?!"

"I feel hurt..."

"Stupid... c'mon, lets go."

* * *

"Woo, nice place you got 'ere." Abbi whistled at the sight of the lake she didn't even know was across the bridge on the cliffs. It was not desert like the cliffs at all too; it had healthy grass and a small lake. On the other side of the lake was the statue of the goddess from her dream last night. "Deja vu..."

"This was the harvest goddess, she didn't like how humans were acting lately so..."

"She killed her self?"

"No you ass-wipe! She got turned to stone! Her powers are based on the actions of humans!"

"Ohhh...right."

"Humph, is this the best you could find?" A harsh voice called out from behind Abbi and the Sprites. It was a young woman about her age with purple hair and wearing a parka. She eyed Abbi angrily like she hated her for something Abbi couldn't remember ever doing. Abbi smiled and decided to introduce her self.

"Hi I'm Abbi, what's your name?" She asked with a smile spread from ear to ear as she held out her hand for a friendly handshake. The parka-girl scoffed and pushed Abbi's hand away, not even caring that she had just scarred her social life forever.

"I don't need her help. I can find all notes myself." She stated stomping out of the opening of the Harvest Springs. Abbi was crying a waterfall of tears and sniffling uncontrollably.

"Sigh, here Abbi. This is a pedometer to check your steps." One of the Sprites gave her a small device that she had to clip to her waist. Abbi did so, and patted the Sprite on the head.

"Thank you angry elf."

"I can't believe we have to rely on this girl..."

To be continued…


	6. Bing! You got a Note!

**Note: Well, since the game just poofs up random notes I decided to make a more realistic note carrying way.**

* * *

**Bing! You got a Note!**

"Na...?" Abbi held her hands out and stared down at the rainbow colored ball that just pooped out of nowhere the second she stepped out of the cave. It had a tiny musical note in the middle and shinned brightly. She lifted the tiny ball with her thumb and finger to stare at it.

"You got the 'First Step' note. This note represents your first steps in your new life." The red suit-wearing sprite said while looking at the note. Abbi frowned and shoved the note uncaringly into her pocket.

"So getting my first house, getting peed on by a dog, and having no money meant nothing?" She stated with sarcasm dripping from each word. The furious sprite kicked her shin in hatred. The sharp, stinging pain from Abbi leg made her fall to the ground in shear agony. "W-Why did you do that?!" She cried out while gripping her throbbing leg that was now going to swell. The sprite stared down and picked up the note that had fallen out of her pocket.

"Listen up, this is the first of 100 notes that you are to collect to save the Harvest Goddess, but you only need 50 to set her free." The sprite put the note into a tiny bag and threw a piece of paper at the blonde. She picked up the note and begin to read through painful tears. It had every single name to the notes, and a gold line through the first one.

"So, I have to find every single one of these notes? Okay, well, I'm missing the Egg festival so I better go...Bye!" Abbi grabbed up the bag and paper note, and headed down to the egg festival for the first time. The sprite sighed and walked back into the cave.

"Jeebus, this is going to be _fun_..."

* * *

Gwen sat at a nearby table covered with every single egg good any one could think of. Eggs of many kinds, things made with egg, mayonnaise...She sighed and looked around once more for her new friend, Abbi. It was filled with other people, but still no sign of the bubbly blonde.

"Still no sign of her." Gwen sighed while taking a bite out of her eggs. She felt lonely with out her buddy, but that feeling soon faded when she noticed her grandfather Woody and his two apprentices walked through the gate of the town square. She flagged them down and started talking about random crap that came to they're minds.

"I'm here!" Abbi called out while running though the gate. She looked around for Gwen and spotted her near the middle with Joe and Kurt; Woody must had walked off. She ran over, sat down on the stool, and smiled a giant smile.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting all day for you." Gwen stated angrily, throwing the girl a plate of eggs. Abbi felt the drool drip down her lip since she hadn't had break fast all day. She took a bite and felt the warm goodness take over her mouth.

"Mmmm...Oh, hi Kurt! Hi Joe!" She waved happily forgetting what strain she had caused them a couple days ago. Joe smiled weekly and waved, but Kurt said nothing. He didn't even make eye contact.

"H-Hi Abbi! How are you today?" Joe asked while jabbing his brother in the side.

"Hi..." Kurt answered, still not looking her in the eyes. Abbi felt a small feeling she had never felt before, but she thought it must had been the eggs.

"Oh, Abbi-san. You're looking well today. How is Puddles doing?" Ellen, the farm girl who had given Abbi Puddles sat down on the other side of her, next to Kurt. She smiled meekly as Kurt glared over, but turned his attention back over to his food.

"Puddles is doing better with his peeing problem...sort of." Abbi mumbled, sighing and taking another bite of her delicious egg. Gwen perked up a bit and patted Abbis back.

"Y'know I never got to see your house. I'll come over tomorrow and show you how to...ship stuff for money." Gwen stammered looking a bit flustered. Abbi smiled and hugged her dearly.

"Okie Dokie! I'll see you there tomorrow."

To be continued...


	7. Abbi's first shipment, Gwen's Crush

Abbi sighed while glancing at the rainbow note she had gotten after the egg festival. She now had two out of fifty that she needed to free the Harvest Goddess, and be able to help the sprites and beat that Jamie girl she met. She hadn't seen her in awhile and wondered where she lived. She sighed and set the pack of notes down after marking the first two on the list. Puddles was sound asleep on the other side of the pillow, slightly making a snoring sound. Abbi smiled and petted the dog behind the ear. If she didn't have him, she would be all alone.

_"Abbi, why didn't you go to college like we asked you? Don't you want to be good at life?" _

_"I don't need college, I'm moving out!"_

Abbi groaned and forced her self under the covers. It had been so long since she had talked to her parents after moving out a year ago. The city wasn't as good as she thought it would be.

"I miss them, but I can't go back until I do what I said I would do..." She yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Abbi! Get your lazy arse up!" Gwen's voice was like a needle through Abbi's brain, and was slowly penetrating harder. She grunted and held the covers over her face so Gwen couldn't see the glare. Gwen cursed a profanity or two under her breath before jerking the lazy bum from out of her cover cocoon. Abbi yelped and glared up at her harder. "Abbi, I want you to meet some on..." She trailed off and began to blush like she did at the egg festival. Something was definitely up with her.

"What time is it?" Abbi asked, scratching her arse.

"9:00 am, you had been sleeping for a _long_ time." She stated while dragging the half-awake girl outside, in her big t-shirt, with messy hair, and in her underwear. Puddles was already outside barking at a well-built man with black hair and beady eyes, which looked like he could life a school buss full of kids in it! Gwen turned her eyes and tried to look away. A smiled deviously appeared across Abbi's face because she knew exactly what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Bob!" The man named Bob introduced himself and shook Abbi's hand violently. She jumped once he let go and held her hand to her heart, blowing on it to ease the pain.

"I'm the shipment guy! What ever you ship I take and give you the money for it from who ever buys it!"

"Cool..." Abbi yawned, already half asleep and ready to collapse on Gwen's arm, but she pinched Abbi's cheek to keep her slightly awake.

"So, uh, Bob? Do you mind, uh, showing Abbi how it's done?" Gwen stammered while looking at puddles to try and distract her mind and acing heart. Bob smiled happily and picked up a piece of coral that had washed up from the sea and onto Abbi's lawn. Abbi cocked her head in confusion as he dropped the coral into the shipment box.

"So I just put my crap in there and people buy it? Sweet!" She exclaimed. Gwen sighed and thanked Bob for his time here, then turned her undivided attention on Abbi who was randomly throwing mushrooms, flowers, and coral in to get money.

"Abbi, why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you feel sorry for me, so the pity and guilt is eating you inside out?"

"Okay...Hey, when are you going to get some inventions for your house? Its completely empty!"

To be continued...


	8. Doctor! Help, I'm dieing!

"Flower festival?"

It would be about a month that Abbi had lived in Flower Bud village. Gwen sat at Abbi's new wooden table, reading the newspaper and eating a cookie while Abbi hung a new painting she had bought from the junk shop earlier that week.

"Hey, says here that if we don't start sending in flowers there won't be a flower festival." Gwen swallowed hard, covering her mouth as she talked so she wouldn't be rude. Abbi scrunched her nose in distaste.

"I hate when they cancel the festivals. I all ready had to miss the horse race because I don't have a horse..." Once again, she sneered and slammed the hammer in her hand hard down on what was supposed to be the nail, but instead was her thumb. **"Gah!"**

"Maybe you should get some professional help..." Gwen said, watching her best friend writhe in pain and slamming her head against the wall. Abbi sucked on her thumb with tears in her eyes, the pain was just too great.

"I'm not crazy." Abbi stated, still sucking on the swollen appendage. Gwen sighed and put her hand on her fore head.

"No, I meant go get Kurt or Joe to help you hang this crap you bought." Gwen said, pointing to all of the junk Abbi had bought from her newest buddy Anne, whose father owned the junk shop. Now that Abbi figured out how to sell items she had been going around picking up coral and mushrooms off her land and chucking them into the box. Abbi had just enough to blow on crap that she wanted but didn't really need.

"Damn that Anne, she's a good seller." Abbi stated angrily, holding her now empty wallet with pretty flower prints on it.

"She just said that it was 30g?"

"Exactly! In he city this farm painting would be 300g!"

"...Right, maybe you should go to the doctors to examine your thumb..."

"Yeah, it does look a little black..."

* * *

"This place smells like Grannies house." Abbi stated, smelling the colorful wallpaper inside the large hospital that was oddly enough, empty. She stared at her now black and blue swelling thumb, once again sucking on it to ease the pain.

"May I help you miss?"

"Ne?" A young man about twenty years old with black hair and dark eyes smiled sweetly, holding a clip bred in his hand and wearing a white coat. Abbi felt the heat rise to her face. "Uh, Uh yes!" She stammered, mentally kicking her self in the ass because of her stupid remark to his kindness. He chucked and held out his hand.

"I've never seen you around here before, I'm Alex." He said looking over your body, examining for any injuries. She blushed again and hid her discolored thumb.

"I'm Abbi, Nice to meet you Dr. Alex!" Abbi blurted out, unable to control the volume of her voice under this new stress. She felt the nervous twitch that she got whenever she was around pretty people start to form around her lip and eye, of course making her look mental even more so. Alex looked closer to her face and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Ah, Abbi-san, you must be looking for the sanatorium next door." He turned on his heel and began to walk to the back of the hospital.

"Wha-wait! I think I broke my thumb!" She yelled after him, grabbing onto his coat with yher hurt hand. Abbi cringed and fell to her knees, shaking lightly as she tried to hold in the tears. Alex grabbed her hand and looked at her thumb.

"Ah, it does look discolored. How did you hurt it?"

"I hit it with a hammer."

"Note to self, sign entry form for Abbi for the sanatorium."

"I'm not crazy!"

* * *

Abbi gripped your caste thumb happily, blushing a small tint of red from her hour with the dreamy doctor, Alex.

"It was like I was in a soap opera..."

"Where you the dead person?" The swift and cruel voice of Kurt made Abbi turn quickly to face him. He was holding a large bag of stumps from freshly cut trees slung on his back, and of course that cold look he always had. Abbi frowned and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"No!" She rebutted, folding her arms angrily while her tongue still hung loose out her mouth. Kurt smiled a half smile and began to walk a head of her to the woodshoop.

_'Of all times to see him..'_ Abbi thought, glaring at the back of his head. It wasn't like she could walk on another trail; the two did live in the same direction.

"So you have a crush on Alex." Kurt said, almost mocking her as she began to walk past him. Abbi stopped and blushed, clenching herr fist

"Maybe." She mumbled, once again starting to walk ahead. It took every nerve to try and ignored the smirk forming on Kurt's face.

"Heh, you have no chance. I bet he thinks you're mentally unstable."

_'D-Dammit!'_

"N-No."

"Your so easy to read." Kurt stopped and slid the bag back over his arm. It looked heavy on him, so being the kind person Abbi was, and as much as it pained her, she decided it would be nice to lend him a helping hand.

"Do you want me to help you carry some of those?" She asked, looking at his face, which was slightly confused due to the fact that he had jut mocked Abbi and now she was helping him.

"Nah, I got it. And besides we're at your house." He pointed at the small wooden shack Abbi called a house. It felt odd that the ten-minute walk from the hospital to her house seemed like only two seconds, but she ignored the feeling and focused on her memories of the dreamy doctor.

"I think I'm in love!"

* * *

"D-Don't be scared Abbi! Your not normally a masochist!" Abbi held the hammer over her hand, ready to smash the appendage just to be able to see her newest crush.

"Abbi? I brought some snacks- what the hell?!" Gwen raced over from Abbi's front door in a panic, grabbing the hammer from her hand. Abbi groaned and reached for the weapon.

"Aw, give it back!" Fake tears welded up in her eyes, as she demanded the weapon back. Gwen hit the blonde's skull in anger.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Hey! Hit me again!"

"No! I'm sending you to the sanatorium!"

To be continued...


	9. Will you be my flower

Abbi pouted angrily in her temporary bed while Gwen explained the situation before hand to Alex, Abbi's newest crush

Abbi pouted angrily in her temporary bed while Gwen explained the situation before hand to Alex, Abbi's newest crush.

_'I only wanted to get hurt so I could go to the hospital...'_ She thought, folding her arms angrily at where Abbi's masochist behavior got her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to stay here for a couple days." Abbi mumbled while looking around the plain white room that was completely silent once Gwen and Alex had left the building. A small rattle was heard from across the room. She turned quickly to see a young woman about her age with black hair and a bright green dress. She stared at Abbi for a second before darting of down the hallway. "Wha-"

"That's Dia-sama. I'm sorry she's just a bit shy." A blue haired woman with glasses stated, bowing slightly at Abbi's presence. Abbi rubbed her head in embarrassment, not sure what to say to such a kind face.

"Oh, well, I'm Abbi." She said, feeling the twitch come back again. The blue haired girl sighed and held out a small paper cup.

"I'm Gina, and these are your pills for the night. They'll stop you from hurting your self." Gina said, obviously meaning well, but talking to Abbi like she was four. Abbi hesitantly took the pills and stared at them, not sure if she really wanted, or if she needed, to take them.

"T-Thanks..."

…

"Kurt!" Joe ran into the woodshop where his brother was practicing with a shocked look on his usually happy face. Kurt looked up, not really interested in why his brother was so upset. Joe gripped his knees for support so he could catch his breath from running so hard.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking down at his brother with little interest. Joe looked up with a worried expression.

"Abbi, she's in the sanatorium!" Joe exclaimed, sitting on a nearby stool. This took Kurt slightly aback. He knew she was nuts but to go this far...?

"Joe, take over for me. I'll be right back."

…

"That Dia girl keeps staring at me..." Abbi whispered to her self while taking a bite out of mashed potatoes that she had been given to eat for lunch. Abbi tried to ignore the constant stares and whispers from that Dia girl, and decided to just focus on getting the food in her mouth. Gina was popping in and out of the white room, making sure Abbi didn't do anything to harm herself. "I'm starting to think that trying to smash my hand with a hammer was a bad Idea..."

"Really?"

Abbi jumped at the voice of Kurt in the doorway. He smirked his mocking smirk and walked over to her bedside, holding in a slight laugh. "I didn't think that you would go this far." He mumbled as he stared at the security cameras Gina and Alex put in Abbi's room to make sure she didn't kill her self.

"Well, my mother always said that love is so new that sometimes you don't even know what hit you! So I'm making sure that I will not miss this moment!" Abbi exclaimed, shaking her fist in the air. Kurt shook his head and reached into his pocket. Abbi cocked her head, eager to figure out what was in his hand.

"Here, if they let you out, the Flower Festival is tomorrow. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go, but hey I-"

"Are you asking me out?"

**"N-No! I'm just stating that's its tomorrow! Bye!"**

"Ne?" Gina walked in after Kurt had run out the door with a happy look on her face.

"Good news! You're free to go! That kind young man that just left signed your release forms."

The flower festival was bright and colorful with almost every towns person there, and some Abbi haven't seen before, like that Lyla girl. She seemed nice, but Abbi was more concerned on thanking Kurt for taking her out of that horrible, white place. Abbi scoped the crowd like a hawk until she spotted the camo headband.

"Gotcha!" She picked a small daisy and held it behind her back as she walked up to the man. Abbi tapped his shoulder.

"Abbi?"

"Thanks! Here! Bye!" Abbi ran out of the festival, too confused with this feeling in her heart. She saw a small flash of light and caught the tiny musical note in her hand, placing it in the tiny pack around her waist.

To be continued...


	10. Swimming! Whoo

"Eh..."

Abbi stood silently with her new inner tube and bathing suit, staring down at the surprisingly clear water. It was the 3rd day of summer, and that meant that it was the summer festival.

"What are you waiting for? Why not just hop in?" Gwen asked while stretching for the upcoming water race. Abbi's grimace grew larger, and her feet stayed glued to the burning sand.

"I'm not a very good swimmer...and my cast will get wet." She stated with a couple of tears, staring back down at the water. Gwen shook her head in shame, fixing her bikini top. Abbi couldn't help but felt a hint of jealously at Gwen's fully developed body, while Abbi herself lacked much of what she had.

"Well why don't you put a plastic bag over it."

"But if it gets over my head I'll suffocate!"

"Oh my god..."

**"Abbi-san!"**

Joe in his brightly star spangled swimming trunks ran happily over to the girls, smiling largely and hugging Abbi tightly once he got close enough. "I can't believe you're out of the Sanatorium!" Joe stated, obviously not trying to hurt Abbi's feelings, but had done so anyway. She smiled weekly and pushed her self out of the tight grip Joe had her on.

"Thanks, Joe." Abbi laughed, sitting down on the hot sand with her inner tube. She sighed again and reached for the plastic bag that held her sunscreen tube and sunglasses. She then began to spread some of the white goop on her body before she realized that every one was on the beach but Kurt. "Joe, where is your bro?" Abbi asked, happily humming the riming words. Joe sighed and sat down next to her, also spreading some sunscreen on his skin. Gwen glanced over, but continued to sun bathe.

"Oh, he decided not to come. He says it was too trouble some." Joe took off his bandana and jumped to his feet. "He'll probably get bored and come later. You want to swim?"

"'Kay!"

"Abbi! Bag!"

"Crappers!"

* * *

"Darn, I'm so bored... but I don't want to swim!" Kurt mumbled allot to himself while he worked in the Workshop. Since Joe and Woody had left he was all by himself to do what ever he pleased, but so far he didn't feel like doing anything. It was the summer festival and usually he went and enjoyed himself, but this year he didn't really feel like going because of one particular person. Abbi.

"Kurt? What are you still doing here?" Woody asked while stepping in from the front door. Kurt jumped and almost cut himself with his saw.

"Gah! Um, I don't feel like swimming his year..."He trailed off, picking up the fallen tool. Woody sighed and patted Kurt's shoulder with sincerity.

"Really? Well, the summer festival isn't just for swimming."

* * *

"Ah, the water is soooo warm!" Abbi mused, lying down on the soft sand while the waves rolled over her lightly, and they weren't strong enough to nock her over so it was a very calming feeling. It had been an hour since the festival started and Abbi noticed that there was a stand built for three people. It made her curious.

"Gwen, what's that for?"

"Oh, that's for the swimming race winners. Who ever takes first, second, and third gets to stand up there. The winner gets a special fruit that build their stamina." She said, picking up her water bottle and taking a sip. Abbi's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really?! I want to enter!" She stated, jumping to her sandy feet and waving her broken thumb around. Joe chuckled and splashed her with some water, making Abbi jump from the coldness. "Hey!"

"I doubt you'll win Abbi, my bro wins almost every year. Alex beat him last year though." Joe laughed, splashing her some more.

"Yeah so? I don't see your brother here!" Abbi yelled, tackling Joe and holding him under water. He leaped up and pushed her under this time, her arm waving out the surface.

"So childish..." Gwen sighed, watching the innocent fight go on between the two. She took another sip of her water and noticed a couple of people walking in from the entrance.

"Hm?"

"Bro!" Joe jumped out of the water, leaving Abbi behind, hacking and wiping here stinging eyes, and raced to where his brother was standing with all his stuff. "I didn't think you would come!"

"I wasn't going to..."

"Aw! Now I won't have a chance to win the race!"

**"Contestants! Are you Ready?! Get Set! Go!" **

Abbi dived in the cold water to the first red ball she saw floating in the blocked off area. Layers of plastic bags securely covered her arm and even Alex said she could compete as long as she didn't take the bags off. She laid her hand on the red ball and made her way to the green one where Alex was at, but he still had to get to the red, blue, and yellow ball. Kurt had already touched both the blue and green and was on his way to the yellow, followed by Joe.

"Almost there!" Abbi mumbled, touching the green ball. "Now on to yellow!" She noticed a couple of mini whirlpools that where slowing down Joe and Alex, also a Dolphin had decided to tag along.

_'One more to go,'_ Kurt thought heading his way to the red ball. Abbi kicked harder to try and get to the yellow before him but began to feel tired.

"Oh no!" She gasped, being pulled under by a pretty big whirlpool. It spun her around, and Abbi couldn't seem to get her self out of the spiral. Her sore hand wasn't helping either.

_'I'm going to die!'_ Abbi thought, holding her breath as she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her out from the spinning water. She opened her dizzy eyes under the water to see a very blurry Kurt who was struggling to get her out of the current. She kicked her hardest and managed to break free and reach the top of the water.

"Gasp!" She choked on some water, but managed to find her breathing pattern again. Kurt had his arm wrapped around Abbi's waist and began to pull her to shore where everyone else was waiting with worried looks on their faces. Abbi was too weak and stunned to disagree.

"Abbi! My god, are you okay!" Ellen asked with her hands covering her mouth. Abbi spit out a bit of water and smiled happily.

"Yup! Uh, K-Kurt? You can let go of me now..." She asked, blushing a bit from the tight grip around her waist. He blushed too and let go almost immediately and began to run down the road to the workshop. "...Thanks?"

* * *

"What was that?" Kurt mumbled, hugging his chest to keep warm from the cold air that was blowing over. He was very confused with himself no, and didn't want to be around all those people who would praise him for saving Abbi.

"Kurt!" Abbi cried as she looked in every direction for Kurt, who just ran off with out warning. Abbi finally spotted him by the edge of the trail, and took off after him. She were wearing her bathrobe over her damp bathing suit and carrying a towel. He stopped and looked back at her with a confused face. "Why did you run away when I was trying to thank you?" She asked, holding out the towel to him. She had to admit, he wasn't ticking her off as much as she thought he would be.

"I don't know..." He mumbled, taking the towel and looking Abbi straight in the eyes. She couldn't break the stare no matter how hard she tried."I don't know what I'm doing any more."

To be continued...


	11. Star Festival Part:1

"Hey, Kurt, guess what today is?" Joe asked while happily jumping up and down eagerly, also shaking Kurt's desk so that he couldn't finish his outline for a level 3 house he had been recently designing.

"What?" He asked, placing his pencil down and leaning back in his chair casually.

"Its the Star festival!" Joe sang, spinning happily in circles. It was hard to believe these two were related. "Are you going to ask Abbi to go with you?"

"W-What?! Why?!" Kurt sat up, blushing a light tint of red at the name. Joe smiled evilly and leaned into his brothers blushing face.

"'Cause you _like_ 'er." Joe snickered, running away as his brother tried to punch him.

"I do not!" Kurt shouted, throwing a board of wood. Woody sighed at his desk, trying to ignore the fighting and focus on his earnings.

_'When will they learn...'_

* * *

"Star festival!" Abbi gasped excitedly, looking at the marked up calendar Gwen had given her so she wouldn't miss anymore of the festivals. "Oh...that means that every thing is closed! I wanted so badly to ask Joe and Kurt to build me a barn today! This sucks!" Abbi had finally decided that she had enough money to build a barn and buy one cow until she could get more money by entering the mines again. She had been able to find allot of nifty jewels and have fun conversation with Ann.

"Hey Abbi! Your door was unlocked so I just decided to come right in!" Gwen walked through the front door with a smile and a basket full of delicious foods from the Inn.

"Hey! What's up?" Abbi asked, eyeing the food hungrily. Gwen smiled and handed Abbi the basket.

"Nothin' much, except for the fact that Bob asked me to go out with him for the star festival!"

"Whaaa! Really?! Good for you Gwen!" Abbi said happily, swallowing part of the sandwich she had just taken out and began to devoir hungrily.

"I know! I was so happy! So, whom are you going with?" She asked, pulling out one of Abbi's dinning room chair and sitting down. Puddles barked happily at Gwen's presence much like did every day she came over.

"I don't know? I never really thought about it until now." Abbi sighed, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"You don't know?! Abbi, this is one of the most romantic festivals out there!" Gwen slammed her fist on the table, making poor Puddles jump in fear at the noise. Abbi picked up the puppy and gave him a reassuring hug.

"So? Puddles can be my date!" She said, kissing the puppy on the nose. Abbi really didn't care for dates, in fact when she was in the city; all everyone did was go out for dates. It was kind of annoying, but Abbi guessed here it was rare to go out since there was nothing to do here.

"Why don't you ask Alex? You had a crush on him for a while now haven't you?" Gwen asked, calming down a bit more. Abbi shrugged and set puddles down.

"I guess I could but...Lately I haven't been feeling so...attracted to him." She sighed and shrugged even more. Gwen rubbed her temple in annoyance.

"We've really got to find you a man."

* * *

"Sorry, Abbi, I can't go." Alex stated calmly, sad that he couldn't go with Abbi. "I already promised Gina that I would go with her."

"Oh..." Abbi sighed, feeling a bit hurt that he had turned her down, but she liked Gina and thought that this would be a great opportunity for her to get out of the sanatorium once in a while

"I understand."

"Thank you, Abbi." Alex patted her blonde head and smiled. "Maybe you should ask Kurt to go with you?"

"Not you too! Kurt _hates_ my guts!" Abbi stuttered, taken a back by his proposal. True Kurt might not be going with anyone else, but she was pretty sure he didn't like her that much. But if she didn't ask him, Abbi might be the only one to not have a date. She stared up at the innocent doctor and sighed. "Fine..."

"Good! I saw him around the sanatorium this morning!" Alex stated, handing her a slip of paper with a letter on it.

"Hand this to Gina so it doesn't seem so obvious."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Abbi walked across the road to the Sanatorium, a little confused on why Kurt would be here. He wasn't crazy...or was he.

"It's not like him to be out of the woodshop..." Abbi mumbled, opening the door to the crazy house. Gina sat at the front desk, reading her novel before she glanced up with her with a look of alarm.

"Call in the troops! Man the stations! All hands on deck! Attack!" Gina took out a white straight jacket from under the counter and literally tackled the blonde to the ground. She took out a syringe from her pocket and prepared to stick it in Abbi's arm.

"Gina! Gina, wait! I'm not crazy anymore! I came to deliver this letter!" Abbi cried, wriggling under Gina's tight grip. Nurses must be very strong people in order to stop crazy people from hurting themselves and other around them. She sat up and smiled almost immediately.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" She got off of Abbi and hung the coat up. Abbi laughed nervously and handed her the letter.

"I-Its from Alex." She stated, looking around the familiar place. "He also said that Kurt was here right?"

"Oh yes, Kurt is right up stairs talking with Ms. Dia." Gina giggled, reading her love note. Right at that moment Abbi decided to give up on Alex, just the look on Gina's face and the sound in Alex's voice made her see that they were at the end of each others red thread.

"Thanks." Abbi stated, walking up the echoing staircase to the room that her and Dia had once shared.

"So the Star festival is tonight..."

_'Kurt...?'_ Abbi thought, immediately recognizing the voice that had echoed down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks to listen to the conversation.

"S-So it is." Dia's soft voice echoed through as well, making her feel just a tad bit of uncomfortable.

"Yeah...are you going with anyone?" Kurt asked. Abbi's heart beat jump. Why was Kurt asking Dia this? He barely knew her!

"N-No...I prefer to stay inside."

"Why? Its so pretty outside at night!" Abbi put a hand to her mouth. He was asking Dia to go with him! She felt her lip quiver and her heart stop all together. Why as she feeling so hurt if she knew he didn't like her that way.

"Why...?" Abbi whispered, holding her heart in pain. "Why does my heart feel like its being eaten away?" She couldn't take this anymore.

"Dia, why don't you go-Abbi?" Kurt looked up from his chair across from the darling Dia in surprise at Abbi's hurt face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I had to deliver a letter to Gina, and I thought I would say hi to Dia..." She lied, trying to hold back the fighting tears. This was just so odd. Abbi's feet made her move from the staircase and actually into the room. Dia could sense Abbi's sadness and stood from her chair. "But I guess I'm interrupting something important."

"Abbi, a-are you all right?" Dia asked quietly, trying to show her concern. Kurt was just as confused and began to walk towards Abbi; it wasn't like her to look this way. "Abbi?" Kurt put his hands on her arms and looked her straight in the eyes. This was just too much. Abbi felt the tears leak down her cheek, so Abbi pushed him away and ran down the stairs. She didn't want him to see her cry like this.

_'I hate the Star Festival!'_

To be continued...


	12. Star Festival Part:2

"...Why do I feel this way?" Abbi cried taking another sip of the wine she had found in the basket Gwen had gave her. She was very confused at why she felt so torn when she saw Kurt and Dia earlier. Instead of dealing with this problem Abbi decided to drink it away. She was in fact underage, but hey, she was drinking under your own roof. "He's such an idiot..." Abbi tossed her glass and chugged half of the wine.

**Whine...**

"Aw, don't look give me...puppy. I can stop when Abbi wannas!" Abbi slurred, looking away from the big black eyes from Puddles. Practically all of her face was tinted with pink and her breath and cloths smelled of alcohol. "G-Go away pup!" Abbi tossed a piece of bread from the basket at the pup in anger before feeling complete sadness and scooping up the puppy in a giant hug.

"I **hate** this!"

* * *

**"Abbi?! Abbi?! Where are you?!"** Kurt called out, waiting for an answer. None. "Gah! Where can that girl be?" He whispered, looking around the empty town plaza. It was so quiet to the point that even he didn't like the silence. Everyone else was out watching the stars with that special some one...except him, Dia, and Abbi. Dia had refused to take part in any special event, and Abbi...Oh Abbi.

"I'm so stupid! I should have stopped beating around the bush and asked her! But no, I had to go and _'gather'_ info about her...about Abbi." Kurt gripped his chest to try and ease the pain that was now pinching at his heart. He never felt this way about anyone, and finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't hide this feeling for much longer...

**"Abbi!**

* * *

**Hic. Hic.**

"Thhhat...K-Kurt... he's always c-caused Abbi so much trowble! Puddles, if you sees that mans than bite his-"

"Abbi?!"

Abbi stared through teary blurred eyes at what seemed to be Kurt standing in her doorway. She held the growling Puddles, and smiled evilly in her drunken way. Kurt stepped forward slowly, noticing Abbi's odd behavior.

"Abbi, look I-...are you drunk?" He asked, waving his fingers in front of her eyes. Abbi scoffed and folded her your arms angrily.

"No, I'm just a little...tipsy." She slurred again, trying to stand to your feet. She stumbled a bit and leaned against the wall for support. "I'm as happy as a duck in the desert!"

"But...ducks like water?" Kurt answered, totally confused at why Abbi had gotten her self completely drunk, but then again.

"Exactly! Why aren't you with your precious Dia at the stupid Star thingy?" Abbi taunted, sticking her tongue out childishly. He sighed and put a hand to his head.

"Because I didn't ask Dia to go with me." He stated with a heavy and annoyed sigh. Abbi pulled her tongue back in to her mouth and stared at the boy in confusion.

"Why?" She asked, still wobbling from her messed up equilibrium. Kurt smiled a half smile and walked up to Abbi close, looking down on her against the wall.

"'Cause I didn't want to."

* * *

"Whoa...the stars look so...small?" Abbi stared up at the black sky with wonder at the tiny specks of light that where shinning down on her. Kurt, and even Puddles, sat next to her with a pile of blankets and pillows. Kurt had convinced Abbi, through her drunken fit, that he wanted her to go to the Star festival with him, even though there was no real _festival_. It was more like spending time with that special person than go out and party with the town like they normally did.

"Well, they are billions of miles away.' Kurt answered, holding Puddles in his lap and he made a small bed of blankets and pillows around him and the blonde. Abbi yawned, still a bit drunk from all that wine. She had sobered up a bit since her and Kurt walked out to the ledge in the forest. She sat up as he laid back and got comfortable. She stared down at him with hurt filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt..." Abbi mumbled, looking back at the sky. He smirked and pulled on her shirt.

"Its okay, I understand." He chuckled, pulling down harder on her shirt. Abbi gave up and rolled on her back next to him, snuggling into the pile of blankets.

_'So warm...'_ She thought, snuggling further into the blankets until she reached his chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of his red face. Abbi wasn't sure why he was letting her cling so close to him, but she didn't care. He was here with her, not Dia.

"Kurt..."

"Shut it, Abbi..."

"You shut it..."

To be continued...


	13. Hah, I'm an original Dr Doolittle!

"It's done, Abbi!"

"Aw Sweet!" Abbi stared in aw at the sight of her new barn shinning in the light of day with it bringing a new hope. Kurt, Joe, and Woody had taken two days to get it done, but they did it. Not to mention for free since...well. "Thank you sooooo much!" Abbi laughed happily; hugging Kurt tightly and making him blush a bright shade of red, and not to mention make Joe uncomfortable around the girl and his brother. Ever since the Star festival two days ago Abbi and Kurt had been tied at the hip, and it was very awkward to see Kurt so...happy.

"Y-You're welcome, Abbi! If you need anything else just ask..." Kurt mumbled, blushing at the giant hug as he rubbed the back of his head. "We left the door open so it would air out a bit before you walked in." He knocked on the wall to make sure it was nice and sturdy. Abbi examined every corner of the Barn. It had mangers for the animals and slots filled with hay for her animals, well, when she got some. She felt her eyes weld with tears of joy.

"Now all I need is a cow, horse, and sheep!"

* * *

"'Ello, Ellen!" Abbi hummed happily with a giant smile on her face as she walked into the Blue Sky Ranch, her heart filled with excitement. Ellen jumped slightly at the city girl's overly happy voice and off key humming, but smiled and waved once she collected herself.

"Oh, good morning!" She cooed, placing little pink, blue, and yellow spheres into different containers with animal faces on them. Abbi walked over to the counter, looking at the prices of the animals. Since Kurt had made her barn for free she had enough to buy about one of each animal there. Except or Chickens, Abbi lacked a coop.

"Why, Good mornin', Abbi!" Hank, Ellen's large nosed and buck toothed father, called out, walking in from the back of the building with his normal happy-go-lucky grin. Abbi smiled even bigger now, excited that for once she could actually buy something in this shop.

"Hey Hank! Guess what? I get to buy animals this time!" Abbi stated, jumping up and down by the counter excitedly. He chuckled as he took out an order form and pen.

"Really, then what kind of animal would you like?" He asked, licking the tip of his pen. Abbi stared up at the prices as if she was in one of the city's fast food stores. "Okay, I'm going have a large cow with a side of Sheep and an extra order of horse please. Oh and I would also like a brush please, hold the hair." She giggled, trying to look all-serious. Hank threw back a laugh before walking into the back of the store with the order. Ellen sighed and decided that while Abbi waited for her pets that she should get to know the city girl a bit more.

"So, Abbi, what do you plan on naming your animals?" She asked, organizing some of the books on the shelf. Abbi thought about it for a minute than snapped her fingers in self-amazement.

"I'm going to name my cow Bella, my horse Charlie, and my sheep Mr. McFloofbottom!" Abbi exclaimed, dreaming about her future pets with a dreamy gaze. Ellen sweat dropped and scratched her cheek nervously.

"Umm...All of our animals are female." She mumbled, watching the city girl's face drop in sadness. Abbi leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Darn...then I'm going to call my horse Charlina, and my Sheep _Ms._ Mcfloofybottom!" Abbi mumbled, trying not to let this little set back hold her down.

"So...aside from animals...I hear you and Kurt are getting along quite nicely?" She giggled, making Abbi blush a small tint of red. True, she and Kurt have been getting along much more now that the two had decided to pretty much...go out now. Kurt put it as _' More than just friends but still friends.'_ He hadn't quite gotten used to this sort of thing.

"Yeah..."

"Abbi! I have your pets delivered to your Barn!"

* * *

"All right! Food, brush, shears, milker..." Abbi struggled down the trail to her house, arms filled with bags and sweat running down her face from the weight that pulled on her arms. She didn't care about that though, she was much too happy that she had something to care for other than Puddles. Abbi sighed as she watched the sun fall in the sky over the sea. "So pretty..." The city girl mumbled, pushing open the barn door with great care so the door wouldn't fly off (not that it would…).

"Come back here pig!" "What?! I'm not a **pig**!" A large man Abbi had recognized from the formal festivals...Gourmet was it? Who seemed to be chasing a small pig around the inside of Abbi's brand new barn? She felt a sweat drop fall from her temple down her cheek.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" Abbi yelled, punching the large lipped man in the face. This was her property, not his! He groaned and rubbed his sore cheek.

"My pig ran inside here..." He mumbled, looking at his hand for any sign of bleeding. Abbi scooped up the pig and held it out for him.

"Take it." She stated, not caring anymore. Abbi was tired and sore from all the chores she'd been doing around her farm day after day, and because of the fact that she didn't have a cow until now she wasn't getting her calcium and was very irritable. She was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Thank you very much, Abigail!" Gourmet giggled, reaching out for the pig with his grubby fingers. The pig squealed and clutched to Abbi's chest in utter fear. "No, now piggy. Come here so you can get coo...taken care of!"

"I don't think he likes you much." Abbi mumbled, starting to feel guilt pull at her heart as she glanced into its vacant, black eyes. A tear came to Abbi's eye, and she hugged it tightly, not wanting to give it up. "You're so cute!" The girl giggled, letting the pig kiss her on the cheek.

"Well, he's my pig!" Gourmet stated, grabbing the pig by the legs. Abbi held the pig tightly, not letting no matter how hard Gourmet pulled and tugged.

"Well, he's on _my_ Property!" She stuck her tongue out mockingly, hugging the pig closely to her chest. Gourmet sighed, whipping the sweat off his fore head.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I get my pig."

". . ."

"Hey!" Gourmet yelled as he flew into the sea by Abbi's new barn. He coughed up water and wiped his eyes. "How dare you! Fine, keep the damn pig! I don't care!"

"Yay!" Abbi exclaimed, jumping happily, and hugging the pig. "I have yet another pet!" Abbi snuggled with the pig and walked back into the barn, glancing at the sopping wet Gourmet and chuckling to her self. She was so evil. She set the pig next to her new, sleeping baby animals she had just bought and patted his head. He glanced up at the girl with vacant teary eyes again, tugging at every string of Abbi's compassion. Abbi felt her heart tug at the thought of leaving him here all night.

"I'm sorry, Porkers." She said, using the pig's new name. Sure it wasn't very creative, but at least it was easy to remember. "But I hafta...hafta...Fine! Come with me and sleep next to Puddles!" She cried, scooping up the pig in her arms and dashing to the house. Yes, this was quite a long day...

To be continued...


	14. The Almighty Blue feather of LOVE!

Theodore sighed heavily as he did his daily inspection of the small town, his eyes still heavy from sleep. So much has happened these past couple of months since Abbi had come to stay, every one seemed so happy to see her prancing around in her happy-go lucky way as if she was attending a party or what not. That's why Theodore had decided that this time she would get the gift. He made his way down the trail to Abbi's house so he could have a talk with her, but on the way he noticed Kurt hiding behind one of the trees by Abbi's house.

"Just give her the herb, and everything will be fine..." Kurt mumbled as he glanced down at the herb in his right hand, his face a bright red. He looked over at Abbi's house, then back at his gift, and vice versa. "I-I can't do it!" He said, sitting down on the grass.

"Good morning, Kurt. You're up early." Theodore chuckled, looking down at Kurt's bright red face. "Been eating too many tomatoes I see.' He joked, poking Kurt in the gut. Kurt jumped and hid the herb behind his back, sweating bullets of nervousness and embarrassment.

"N-No, I just..." He trailed off, glancing over at Abbi's house again. "I just wanted to give Abbi something... "He mumbled, looking away as is face glowed even more. Theodore chuckled and sighed.

"I was going to talk with her today, but I guess I can wait a day or two." He said, starting to walk down the trail. Kurt stared at Theodore in confusion, not sure what to say. "Go and see your love, Kurt."

"Ah! Err, I…I wasn't going to do anything sneaky!"

"Right.... Hee hee."

* * *

"C-Can't sleep...no room!" Abbi mumbled as she lay in her tiny bed, struggling to find a comfortable spot in her over crowded area now that Porkers was there. She opened her sore eyes and yawned. "Morning already?" She groaned, looking over at the window.

"No..."  
**  
****Knock. Knock**

"Come in!" Abbi yelled, lying back in bed. She figured it was Gwen like usual and didn't bother to get dressed for the day just yet, why bother, she didn't feel like getting up. Abbi closed her eyes and kicked Puddles over a bit so that she could have more room for her sore legs to stretch.

"G-Good m-morning, Abbi."

Abbi sat up quickly at the voice other than Gwen's to see a very red Kurt hiding something behind his back, his eyes darting at every direction. Abbi smiled happily with a small blush creeping to her cheeks as well, and quite surprised that he came to visit her. It was kind of embarrassing, actually. Her house was unkempt and her hair messy, not to mention she was still in her pajamas, but she didn't let that stop her.

"Hey!" The girl sang, jumping out of bed and hugging her lovy tightly around the waist, making him blush even more. It made Abbi wonder if he might just pass out on her. "What's that?" Abbi asked, looking over his shoulder at the green herb he tried and failed to hide behind his back. She grinned deviously as he blushed brighter shades of red, and tickled his stomach so that he would smile.

"I uh, brought you a gift..." He mumbled, handing Abbi the herb. "I thought you might like to make tea out of it." He glanced over from the girl to her very small and crowded bed. "Did you actually sleep there?" He asked while looking over the tiny bed he had given Abbi when he first met her a couple of months ago.

"I didn't actually _sleep_ I did lie there in pain though." Abbi stated, sitting on the edge and yawning while patting Puddles and Porkers on the behind. She placed the herb on her diary to put in the kitchen when Kurt left. He examined the bed and smiled.

"How about I make a bigger one? Fit for two people so you have more room." He asked, his blush finally fading. Abbi smirked. Kurt always got so serious when he talked about work, but it was a good idea and she did need the room.

"Yeah, I would love that!" Abbi said, thinking of all the possibilities of having a bigger bed. "I'll have more room to work, sleep, and puddles and Porkers can have room too."

"Yeah, and if you get married you will have more room to-" Abbi and Kurt both blushed at the thought that ran through both their heads. Abbi pushed the thought out and stood to her feet from the bed. "I would love for you to make me a bigger bed."

* * *

Kurt had begun to build Abbi a bigger bed a few minutes after he had left, and Joe was amazed at how fast and precise he was working.

"Whoa bro, usually I would say hurry up, but now I need to say slowly down..." Joe muttered, taking his sweet time sawing his latest project. Kurt smiled largely, scaring Joe, but continued to work hard on Abbi's bed. Joe smirked slightly and leaned into his brother's ear, an evil smirk grew across his lips. "It's for Abbi, isn't it?" He whispered evilly, knowing he had gotten to his brother's soft spot.

"S-Shut up, Joe!"

* * *

"Abbi!"

Gwen burst through Abbi's door happily, almost tripping over Porkers and Puddles who where playing happily near the doorway. The poor things didn't have a chance to react, and sat there in shock.

"Hey! What's up?" Abbi asked, picking up her dirty cloths and tossing them in the hamper in her closet. Gwen jumped up and down and reached into her pocket, pulling out a bright blue birds' feather. Abbi cocked her head and gazed upon its beauty. It was a deep blue, like the sky, and shined every time the light hit it.

"Bob gave me a Blue Feather!" Gwen stated happily, screaming at the top of her lungs with excitement as she hoped up and down like a school girl. Abbi gave her a tight hug and family kiss on the cheek. Abbi didn't know exactly why Gwen was so happy, I mean, it was just a dumb feather, right? "I can't believe he proposed to me!" She cried, sitting on Abbi's old bed and whipping the tears from her eyes.

"He _proposed_ to you?!" Abbi gasped in shock, placing a hand to her lips. Gwen nodded, and handed over the feather to let her friend get a better look. "When two people love each other one of them gives the other a blue feather, and they get married!" Gwen sighed, taking back the feather and holding it tightly to her chest as if it was one of the world's most valuable diamonds.

"Congratulations!" Abbi said, hugging Gwen tightly. Gwen muttered thanks through her sobs and her eyes fell on Abbi's gift from Kurt on the diary next to Abbi's bed.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, picking up the herb and examining it closely. Abbi blushed and sighed.

"Kurt gave it to me, and he's going to make me a bigger bed!" Abbi giggled, plopping down on the bed next to Gwen, almost sitting on Puddles but he moved just in time. Gwen smirked and laid her head in her hand, looking over her friends blushing face.

"Maybe you should give Kurt a Blue feather." She teased, poking Abbi in the nose. Abbi blushed a deep shade of red and shook her head.

"N-No! No way! I don't even have a blue feather..." Abbi mumbled as she cleared her throat and looked the other way, knowing that Gwen would use this moment to her advantage. Gwen smirked; he knew that Abbi's curiosity would get the best of her. "Where do you get these, Blue Feathers?" Abbi asked, now letting the curiosity take over. Gwen smirked.

"Theodore has to talk with you in order to get it, but it's very hard to get considering it's on the top of a mountain." She sighed, holding her feather closer. Abbi gasped.

"On a mountain?!" The city girl exclaimed, looking at the woman in disbelief. She nodded and flipped the feather in her fingers.

"That's what makes this gift so much more valuable than a ring. They have to prove their love by going through with climbing that mountain." Gwen sighed, standing up and walking to the front of the door. Abbi watched her go in happiness.

"I wonder if…Kurt would be so determined just for me…?"

* * *

"Theodore! Theo! Theman! Open up almighty Mayor that might hold the key to my love life!"

Abbi slammed her fists hard on the Mayor's house with urgency. It took her a couple of hours to think this over, but Abbi had decided that she was ready to get a blue feather just incase she and Kurt decided to get serious. Abbi rapped on the wooden door a couple more times before he mayor's blue haired daughter, Maria, open the door with her normally calm face lit up in joy.

"Oh hello, Abbi!" She cooed happily, opening the door wider. Abbi grinned happily and waved, looking around the room for any sign of the Mayor.

"Hey, Maria, is your pop home?" Abbi asked, walking into the very large house. Maria sighed, walking to the last steps of the staircase.

"Father! Abbi is here to see you!" She called up, walking back to Abbi and offering her a chair and a tray of tea. She took a small teacup and took a sip. "Father should be down in a minute, please make your self at home." Maria smiled handing her guest a couple of cookies.

"Okay!" Abbi sang, taking a bit of the cookies. She looked and poked around at the expensive items before she heard Theodore walking down the stair steps slowly. When he reached the bottom he pulled up a chair next to his guest and tipped his hat.

"I can guess why your here, Abbi." He said, taking a sip of tea from the tray Maria left. Abbi cocked her head in confusion.

"Really?" She said, poking at the Mayor's head. "You can read minds old man?! Teach me your ways and I shall forever be your student!" Abbi stated, bowing slightly. He chuckled and patted her blonde head.

"No, No. Abbi, when I was your age I too thought about this thing for many years. And I have to say that it was a big decision." He began, setting down his teacup. Abbi took a bite out of her cookie, still watching the man with out blinking. "If you really think you're ready for a blue feather, then I won't stop you." He sighed, looking at the girl's blank expression. _'She seems so determined. I always seem to play matchmaker.'_ He thought, patting Abbi on the head again. She swallowed the rest of her cookie and smiled largely.

"Cool, all I need you to do is show me where to get this feather."

To be continued


	15. OOkayup we go

"Whooo." Abbi whistled in amazement as she stared up at the mountain that seemed to reach on for ever into the sky. If clouds could talk they would probably complain at how this mountain was penetrated their asses. She smiled triumphantly and turned to face Theodore who was humming softly. "So, what kind of equipment do I get?" She asked, flexing her arms and stretching her legs.

"Nothing." Theodore said happily, turning on his heel and leaving Abbi to gape in disbelief. Did that little man seriously expect her to climb that mountain by her self with out any ropes?!

"You lie! You're a liar!" Abbi spat out as she began to feel the tears of a tantrum begin wield up at the corner of her big eyes. Theodore just waved and walked off. "Now, Abbi, just think about the prize at the top."

". . ."

"Why do I even bother...?" Abbi sighed and gripped both her hands around the first two rocks, breathing heavily as she prepared to pull her self up. Next, she placed her right foot on yet another rock followed by her left. "I'm doing it! I'm, I'm-falling?" Abbi felt her rump fall flat on the ground, and sighed in anger. Being a woman, most of her body strength was in her legs, not in her arms so climbing would be difficult. "I couldn't even get up past 3 feet in the frickin' air!" Abbi snarled at her self and began again, this time reaching couple more feet in the air.

"Here I go..."

* * *

"Dammit!" Abbi screamed, lying flat on the grassy floor and staring up at the mockingly high mountain. She could swore she heard it laughing at her, and the fact that she had yet to make it up ten feet gave it all the reason to. "G-Gah, I should have asked Bob how he made it up to the top..." She sighed and rolled on her stomach, determined to make it up that mountain. That blue feather was waiting for her. "All right I'll try again!"

Abbi ran towards a far away tree for a head start then raced forward with immense speed. She jumped as high as she could and latched onto the wall with all her strength, feeling with her feet for rocks.

"Heh, this isn't so bad! I'm like Spider-man! Only I have boobs!" Abbi exclaimed, starting to climb higher and higher. "Yeah, just sing the spider-man song!" She began to hum the spider man song as she climbed higher and higher and prayed her strength and will power didn't give way halfway to the top. Boy that would suck. "Aw crap! I ripped my jeans!" Abbi stated as she felt the fabric rip off her knee. "Man! This better be worth it!"

Kurt breathed in and out heavily as he glanced over the last details on the double bed he made for Abbi, each detail was as perfect as he could get it. He sighed and laid on the bed with out the mattress and found it quite comfortable.

'Abbi is definitely going to like this...' He thought happily, closing his eyes and picture the smile on Abbi's face. 'Yeah...I wish I could see her sleep.' He blushed at his own thoughts and shook his head. Abbi was probably not even ready for that kind on commitment since she's so immature, she'd probably freak if he showed up and handed her a blue feather out of the blue. "She's probably run away screaming..."

Little did he know what Abbi was doing right at that moment...

"I-I made it!" Abbi exclaimed happily as she rolled on the flat top of the mountain. She was truly surprised at the fact that she made it up there while climbing with no tools, dodging falling rocks, and not running out of stamina. "Whoo hoo!" Abbi screamed, wondering why the hallucinations from the lack of air haven't affected her yet. "Gaha...now...where is that god damned feather?!" Abbi sat up and began to look around the top of the mountain for the blue feather, but sadly she couldn't see one.

"What the hell?!" Abbi screamed, getting fed up from all this shit she'd been though the past couple hours. "Where is that damned feather!" She glanced 'round the top more frantically now and digging in the ground.

Coo...Coo...

"Eh?!" Abbi turned her head around and spotted a giant blue bird about the size of Puddles just staring up at the girl's frantic form. Abbi licked her lips and smiled sweetly. "C'mere birdy! Can I borrow one of your feathers? You see, I-"

"Cooo!" The bird began to growl, yes, growl at the girl angrily, and started to peck at her blonde head. Abbi covered her head with her hand and swiped furiously at the blue bird.

"You gave Bob a feather! Why not me?!" Abbi chucked a rock at the bird and knocked it to the ground. Then, she pounced on the bird and gripped a giant feather on his tail. "Hahah! Never underestimate a woman in love!" Abbi yanked out the feather and let the bird go while examining her new gift for Kurt. "Ahahaha! Now, to go see Kurt...and get off this damned hunk of rock!"

* * *

Kurt sighed heavily as he began to push Abbi's new bed to her house, which was not that far thankfully, on the rolling stool used to transport stuff. Once he made it to her door he knocked loudly and waited. But no answer.

"Sigh, sorry Abbi..." He breathed in heavily and kicked in the door with force. "Abbi? Are you home?" He looked around and spotted the totally freaked out Puddles and Porkers huddling in the corner, but no Abbi. "This is strange...?" He sat on the old bed and laid down quietly, inhaling Abbi's sweet sent. "I'll just wait for her here..."

Abbi walked to her house slowly, lifting each foot manually and dreaming of a nice hot shower when she got home to help comfort her aching bones and muscles. Not to mention the fact that she could sleep in tomorrow then ask Kurt the big question. She fumbled with her doorknob and slammed open the door and tripped over the double bed lying in the middle of the floor.

"What the hell?" Abbi muttered glancing around the dark room and spotting Kurt sleeping in her bed. "Heh..." She chuckled lightly and tossed her badly torn sneakers across the floor, jumping into her tiny bed next to Kurt. He stirred a little but barley moved as she made her self comfortable and snuggled underneath the covers.

"Just wait for tomorrow, Kurt...Because if all things go well, we'll be in the same house for ever."

To Be Continued...


	16. Its gone!

Note: Gaaaaah! I'm so sorry Elphaba818 for making you wait soooo damn long!!!!! Forgove me!! And just because I made you wait so long this whole chapter is dedicated to you

* * *

"S-so, hot."

It was mid day and the temperature in the tiny village was rising, and fast. It was probably around 80 degrees outside which meant that the small group of people in that had decided to sleep in that morning were frying like bacon on a grill. Kurt's face scrunched up as he shifted on his side, almost kicking Porkers in the stomach and knocking Puddles on the floor, who ultimitly didn't care, and kept on sleeping. He sighed heavily, wrapping his arm around of what he thought was a very firm pillow.

"So soft..." He mumbled, squeezing the firm pillow tightly against his body. By now, Joe would usually wake him up to start working on his upcoming projects. Kurt took a deep breath, waiting for his brothers call that seemed to not come. It made him feel a bit uneasy, so he gripped the pillow tighter.

"Wa..."

Kurts eyes shot open at the soft tremor of what sounded like the tiny whisper of a woman. He glanced at the pile of long blond hair laying right in front of him. It was Abbi.

"Gah!" Kurt sat up quickly. Abbi stirred a little, but didn't wake, thankfully. "That wasn't a pillow!" He exclaimed, a small blush crept across his cheeks. He glanced around the house and finally remembered that he was in Abbi's house. He remembered bringing in the double bed and falling asleep on Abbi's bed. "...This means that..." He paused, the blush on his cheeks exploding to a full face blush. "I..I slept with Abbi in her bed!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt...?" Abbi yawned as she rubbed her eyes, startling the boy. Kurt quickly gained his cool composer, and gave a small smile.

"H-Hi..." He said, running his fingers through his bed head. Abbi chuckled, turning on her side and closing her eyes. At this time all Kurt could think about was how the heck he could have not noticed the love of his life sleeping soundly next to him?! After a second glance he realized that Abbi was very dirty, not only that but her overall were torn and scraped in various regions. "What happened to you?"

Abbi gave a stern look and shuddered. "Lets just say that me and gravity, along with blue birds, don't like each other very much."

_'Blue birds...?'_ Kurt thought, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. Abbi's stern look changed to a giggle.

"In fact I've got something for you!" She exclaimed siting up and feeling each of her joints pop. "Ow.." She brushed off the pain and reached into her overall pocket. One of Kurt's eyebrows raised in confusion as Abbi's happy face turned to complete horror.** "Oh. My. God. Its..._GONE_!!!"**

* * *

"Hmm...Where's Kuuuuurt?" Joe groaned heavily, lightly banging his hammer on a piece of wood. Woody chuckled and pointed at the door. Kurt yawned heavily as he walked into the shop, rubbing his head. He gave a shy smile as he walked to his station. Joe gave him a confused look before asking, "Where the heck were you last night?" Kurt blushed lightly and continued getting his station ready.

"I...spent the night with a friend." He said, the blush on his face became even redder. Woody's chuckle errupted into a full blown laugh.

"Really now? It seems like you were up all night. Having 'fun', eh?" Woody smirked.

"N-No! Its not like that!" Kurt exclaimed, thrusting his hammer at the old man. Joe looked confused at first before fully thinking it over.

"Oohhh, by 'fun' you mean...Ooh! I get it!" Joe laughed grabbing his brother around the shoulder. "Nice!"

"Shut up! We didn't do that!" Kurt yelled, punching his brother in the cheek.

"Haha, why arn't you with your girl now?" Woody asked, squishing Kurt's face. Kurts eyes shifted to the floor.

"She said she wanted to give me something then ran out the door screaming something like, 'Its gone!"

* * *

"I can't effing believe that I lost that stupid feather!" Abbi exclaimed, examining the dirt trail near her house. She had been searching for most of the day now, and yet no sign of the blue feather. By now, Abbi was almost in tears. "I worked so god damned hard for it...and now...now I can't get married!" Abbi couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out in a fit of tears.

"Abbi?! Whats wrong?!"

Gwen's shadow towered over the broken young woman, her hands filled with groceries for her uncles in. Abbi crawled slowly to her best friends legs and sobbed even louder. "I-I, hick, lost, hick, the blue feather!" Gwen knelled down and wrapped her arms around Abbi.

"Really? Where did you have it last?"

"I had it last night when I went to bed! I could have sworn it was in my pocket!" Abbi sniffled reaching into her pocket. Gwen gave a stern look and closed her eyes.

"Maybe it fell out when you were sleeping?" Gwen said, patting the blond on the head. Shocked, Abbi got to her feet and ran down the trail to her house.

"Its gotta be there!"

* * *

A couple hours had passed since Abbi rushed out the door leaving Kurt totally confused and curious about what Abbi had for him. He was working on a couch when he felt something tickle the back of his neck. He reached for his neck and pulled out a bright blue feather from the back of his head band.

"What the..?" He twirled the feather in his fingers. "Why the heck is there a blue feather in my hair?"

_'I've got something for you!'_

"Oh my god...was she going to—proposed?"

To be continued...


End file.
